


[Podfic] his serenities, which were so few

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [48]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Facial Shaving, Injury, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 03, minor dysphoria, minor nonbinary jonathan sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: After Jude Perry, Jon can't shave himself. Martin offers to help.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] his serenities, which were so few

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [his serenities, which were so few](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176389) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/his-serenities-which-were-so-few/his%20serenities%2C%20which%20were%20so%20few.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/his-serenities-which-were-so-few/his%20serenities%2C%20which%20were%20so%20few.mp3) | 10 MB | 0:12:24  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/his-serenities-which-were-so-few/his%20serenities%2C%20which%20were%20so%20few.m4b)  
  
| 15 MB | 0:12:24


End file.
